Forbidden wish
by Revan Sama
Summary: Warning: Short and contain incest, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The theme of this fanfiction isn't about how 'sickening' it is but how forbidden it is.  A few themes about Hawke x Bethany.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden wish.**

**1:Childhood.**  
>As children, purity still linger. A strange and misunderstood feeling that couldn't be considered as 'pure' and 'innocent' anymore.<br>So when four years old Bethany Hawke told her mother that she would one day married her elder brother, even if their mother didn't realize it, she was more serious than she could ever imagine.

**2:Grown.**  
>When Garrett Hawke, her elder brother, told her she was the same as ever, she couldn't help but feel frustrated.<br>What was he talking about? ! She was eighteen now! Wasn't she feminine enough? !  
>But after he laughed at his sister pouting, what he said made her blush and he managed to recover her smile ..."You are right thought, you have grown into a fine beautiful young woman."<p>

**3:Jealousy.**  
>Close. Too close. Merrill was too close to her brother.<br>She knew he was an attractive man, he was even popular at Lothering but still...  
>There wasn't any reason to give in HER affection! As they walked in the street of Kirkwall she could see in front her Garrett and Merrill talking as if they knew each other for years.<br>The gentle smile he would show, the blush and small smile she had...Sickening. Before she could show any emotion of jealousy, Isabella told her  
>"That's no ordinary jealousy you have dear...That look on your face is of a woman in love jealousy."<p>

**4:marriage.**  
>They were doing their chores as always when this strange conversation came up.<br>They were washing the dishes and talking about what their mother told them about marriage. Then Bethany said that no decent man would want to be with a mage.  
>She seemed quite sad about it so he decided to cheer her up by saying that 'who wouldn't want such a beautiful and nice young lady like you. Any man would. I would-'<br>He couldn't finish what he was saying because of the sound of a crashing cup.

**5:Cut.**  
>She cut herself. It wasn't bleeding too much. It was nothing that she couldn't heal with her magic.<br>Yet he knew she wanted to do things like normal people. Not like an apostate. So before she could heal the small wound with her magic, he took her hand to examined it.  
>She said it was nothing and yet he was sure there was something he could do. Before she could protest and say that she was fine, He did something she didn't expect and made her blush quite heavily .<br>He licked the wound on her finger. He did it slowly, gently, not to hurt her. And after he was finish he kissed the wound and asked if it still hurt. all she could do was nod.

**6:Warm**  
>She hated storm when she was a ten years old child. They would always scare her to death, the loud sound, the thunder, everything.<br>Carver would be snoring in his sleep while she was shivering and trembling.  
>But in cases like that, there was a place she was always welcome to go. Her elder brother's room. She went over there trembling and crying, yet he would always welcome her with his gentle smile.<br>He would took her in his arms and then put her on his bed, she would fall asleep immediately while griping his shirt to death.  
>After a few years she didn't needed him anymore, it made him sad for some reason he couldn't explain himself.<br>Though one thing was clear as pure water, neither of them could let go of the beautiful sickening feeling worth of disgrace that would be between them.

Continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age 2.

Warning: Short and contain incest, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The theme of this fanfiction isn't about how 'sickening' it is but how forbidden it is.

Pairing: Male Hawke x Bethany Hawke.

-_**Forbidden Wish 2**_-

**7:Mage's pride.  
><strong>  
>The end of former life, the end of an oppression , the beginning of a new era, the beginning of freedom. The entire world is shaking, the people watch in silent the fate of Kirkwall.<p>

The city has freed itself from its title : the city of chains.  
>The mages have recovered their pride and the mighty Templars has been vanquish.<br>He wasn't a mage, he couldn't understand at 100% what it really mean to fight for the golden freedom or to be treated like Maleficars for no reason.

He was always the neutral type, he thought that all Templars weren't all bad, they fight for what was good for both the mages and them.  
>Also he didn't liked the way that Meredith treated the mages.<p>

He didn't liked to take a faction. And yet, at such dark time, no matter how bad the situation was, Bethany Hawke prayed with all heart that her elder brother would take the mages' side.

He was hesitant at first, even if Orsino and Meredith were just in front of him waiting impatiently for his answer,  
>all he could see was his sister's anxious brown eyes filled with a love that should never existed.<br>those eyes reflected many things, he remember fear, anger, sadness and most of all...something he unconsciously ignored, even if it would hurt her so deeply.

Her love.

He knew he was her forbidden love, that even if it was sickening, unholy, she couldn't leave him alone because he had show her this sweet feeling. That love she had never felt before.

It's so terrifying...

Little by little, something was born within them, a feeling that they never thought they would feel for a family member.

And now what was he supposed to do?

Garrett Hawke opened his brown eyes and stared in his beloved sister eyes .

Everything was clear now.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. He loved her. So much he almost couldn't stand it.

He opened his mouth to give his answer and...

"I..."

Her world was whole again.

"I will stand with the mages."

**8: Templar's tears.**

Darkness.  
>Blood, but not any blood.<br>The blood of the mages.  
>Everyone has been slaughtered like animals. As if they were all evil. blood mages.<p>

She didn't care anymore, her entire world was shattered into piece.  
>The Templares were coming for her now. First enchanter Orsino was dead, he was driven mad and used blood mages to defeat Meredith. It was a total disaster.<p>

She was now standing in front of her. The mighty and proud knight-commander Meredith looked at her with pity in her eyes.  
>A bit like a mother would look at her child who did something wrong. Bethany hated her, she didn't need her pity. And she was certainly NOT her mother.<p>

As the knight-commander prepared her sword to strike her in the heart, Bethany could only see memories, precious memories.

Her father giving her first staff with a proud smile.  
>Her mother combing her long black hair or telling her a story before going to bed.<br>Her childish fight with Carver about who would spent time with their...

(His gentle smile.)

With their...

(His strong hand)

With their...

(His tease)

_she wouldn't stop weeping._

(His voice that she loved so much)

_Her eyes filled with tears as she look at him watching Meredith striking her._

("Bethany." he would call her so tenderly)

_The blood was spilling like milk._

(Her first love)

_Her vision became troubled._

(Her cursed elder brother)

_And yet..._

(Her cursed love)

_She could still see tears wetting his cheeks._

END ?


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age 2.

Warning: Short and contain incest, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The theme of this fanfiction isn't about how 'sickening' it is but how forbidden it is.

Pairing: Male Hawke x Bethany Hawke.

**-Forbidden Wish 3-**

**9: Hair.**

Always after washing herself and have put her clothes on, Bethany Hawke would always ask her mother to comb her hair. It always such a pain to do ever since she was a child,  
>so it was a habit to ask her to comb her long black hair.<br>Leandra knew that problem all too well since she had also long hair (although it was not as long as Bethany's).

But this time her mother wasn't at home. She and uncle Gamlen went shopping for food, and the only person staying at home was her elder brother, Garrett Hawke.

But to ask such a thing to her elder brother was...well...Embarrassing.

And also she doubted he would accept to do it.

He was a warrior after all.

But...

"Brother?" The call was shy and hesitant.

He was reading letters of new work to do for tomorrow.

Maybe he was too busy after all.

Even so, He gave her his full attention, he always did, that was what made her love h...

She bite her lower lip. She promised herself not to think about that word again.

That was what made her 'appreciate' him.

"Bethany?" It didn't help much that his voice was soft and his eyes tender.

She realized that she was probably standing there in silence for a few seconds and he was wondering what was wrong.

"I..." Now it was even more difficult to speak.

"Brother...you..." Here goes...

"You can take your bath now if you want. I'm finish." Here goes nothing...

He stared at her for a moment then said with a smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. I just have to read this, then I will go." He began to read the other letter.

But that wasn't what I wanted to say.

She sighed deeply.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" She open her eyes and looked at him as he asked that.

"Well..." What would he say to this? Would he say that he was busy? Would he be surprise that she can't do that herself? Or worst: Would he find her childish?

She couldn't avoid him anymore.

"I...I need some help with something...Promise you won't laugh?" He smiled and said:

"I promise."

"Will you...comb my hair?" Silence, he stared at her for a moment and then she heard a soft chuckle.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" She said angrily.

He stopped himself and said:

"Sorry, I only laughed because I was wondering why you didn't ask sooner."

He smiled : "I don't mind at all."

She felt relived. He didn't find her childish after all.

He was serious when he said he didn't mind.

And so he began to comb her hair.

He was trying to be gentle and slow.

He knew he wasn't delicate, he was a warrior after all, so he tried to do his best not to hurt her.

After getting the hang of it and asking her if he was hurting her or not, he got a very close look of her hair.

Beautiful long black raven hair. Just like their mother had when she was younger.

And very soft...

Garrett Hawke's mind was wandering as he continue to comb his sister's hair, admiring the length and the softness.

Without noticing himself, he took a small lock of her hair in his left hand and bring it to his lips.

But it didn't go unnoticed.

"Brother?" The voice was surprised and barely a whisper.

His eyes widen as he realize what he was doing and saw his sister fidgeting nervously.

What was he doing?

And more importantly...

Why doesn't it feel wrong?

"Ah! Sorry! I...Had a lot in my mind lately...I didn't hurt you, did I?" He said with a small blush on his face and he was staring elsewhere.

"N-No, you didn't." If he was looking at her, he would have notice the blush on her face.

After finally calming down, he looked at her and said:

"Shall I continue?"

She nodded.

After that it was completely silent.

They could only listen to their painful heartbeats.

And neither could ignore the sickening yet sweet feeling of the moment.

**CONTINUE.**

Bonus: Leandra and Gamlen came back much later, while arguing of course because she bought more than she should and went looking for new shoes in all Kirkwall.

They both found Garrett and Bethany asleep on the floor.

And the elder sibling had a comb in his right hand, filled with tender memories.


End file.
